I see you, through blind eyes
by LOV3
Summary: Aya, is a very strong child. And has a unusual craving for the Japanese Series, or Manga; Naruto. However, little does she know when she goes to retrieve her run-away pet, she will end up on the other side of reality.


-1

A normal day, nothing different about it at all. A Tuesday. One of my most hated days of the week.  
I didn't have to walk far to my house, so I walked with my eyes closed this time. I just got out of school, and I had an essay due in a few days. I hadn't started on it though, I've always been too lazy.

I reached my house and paced inside. My mother and father were always gone, but I was used to being alone. And I like it. Today, my mother was gone on a business trip and my father was out of town. My mother was a lawyer. I don't know much about her work. I really don't plan on becoming a lawyer. On the other hand, my father is a crane operator. He builds houses and drives around the country. He's almost never home. I didn't mind them gone though, they've been gone so many times it's almost like I live alone. Doesn't bother me, hasn't ever.

I throw my bag on the counter, set my cane in a chair and walk over to the couch to listen to television. I feel the table next to the couch and feel for the remote. My fingers brush over it and I quickly grab it, I click on the television. I press in my favorite channel. The one and only is on, _Naruto_. I smile gratefully and listen. I know everything about Naruto, I watch, err listen the shows. Plus, I have never missed one episode. Really, I don't have a life, other than my art, friends, school, etc...

However, this episode is all about Sasuke, Sasuke, and _Sasuke_. What's so great about him? He isn't special, so what, his family died. Doesn't mean he has to act that way! I never really see my damn parents, and I'm an only child! Everyone has something wrong with their life! Life isn't always fair. _**Get over it, it's tough love!  
**_I've always protested about they way he treats people, and his rude personality. I dislike Uchiha Sasuke greatly, I've always really hated his guts. I only like boys with manners and that are nice towards girls, sadly that was the total opposite of Sasuke. His personality is pitiful. Even if he's not real.

I soon grow tired of listening to his name being repeated, and get up from the couch. I quietly float to the kitchen, to blow off the little steam I had. I grab something to eat from the cabinet and hold it to my mouth. Then, I hear tapping on the kitchen floor. Maxi. My little dog; a terrier. He's a sweet thing, but very loud and stubborn.

"You want something to eat?" I ask him as I rest against the counter. He stops in front of me and beings to whine, I crack a smile.  
"Okay then, just hold on." I open the pantry and brush my pale fingers over the bags of dog food.

Pouring some into Maxi's bowl, I hurry back over to the counter.

"I forgot, homework!" I moaned, taking my bag and pulling out my school books. _Perfect, homework, just what I need._ Something else to make this week troublesome.

Half way through a report, I feel something cold against my leg. Maxi's nose.  
"H-hey now, what do you want?" I drop my head under the counter and reach my hand out to him.  
"Do you have to go out?" I asked him. He winced, I nodded and jumped from the chair. I grab my cane from the chair and turn to the door.

Outside, on top of the patio. It was wasn't dark but wasn't light. The sun was still out, but the clouds were blanketed over it. The peace only made my mind wonder.  
_I wish I could see the sky, the clouds, the sun, the night sky. I bet it's beautiful. So many things I wish I could see. Just even one second, to glance at the world..would be more than enough for me. Just a little peek.._  
Thanks to Maxi, you were torn from your thoughts, or wishes. He was barking in the direction at the woods, behind my house.  
"Maxi, shush." I hissed. He didn't listen, he continued. _Bark, bark, bark.  
_"MAXI!" I fumed. That must have set him off, his barking became quieter. He was running.  
"No, MAXI!" I called after him. "MAXI, COME BOY!" I stumbled over my two feet and hurried after his barking.  
"MAXI COME BOY!" I hollered after him. I headed towards my forest pathway, not that far from my house. I continue to jog, with my arms extended in front of my body. I left my cane back at the patio.  
I kept repeating Maxi's name over and over. His barking only getting quieter, softer. I was out of breath by the time I couldn't hear him.  
_Maybe he's back home, he would never run away. He's afraid of anything taller than him.._

I try to comfort myself as I hold out my hands, feeling around for a thick, strong, tall tree to rest on just for a second. I find nice tree and move my way up onto a low branch. I rest my exhausted body, slowly regaining my strength back.

A sharp pain jolted in my back, up to my neck, from the awkward position I was resting in. I winced.  
"Oh, ow, ouch." I rose my body from the trees solid flesh as I tried to recall what events happened.

"Maxi!" I jump up, instantly losing my balance. I fell asleep! Grimacing, I cursed quietly; guilt began to crawl over my stomach and chest.

_WHY, WHY, WHY!_ I yell at myself mentally. I rub my weak eyes and start to calm myself.

_Maybe he's back at the house, he never really runs away. But neither does he have a spell over something that isn't even there._  
I shrug as I unwillingly jump down, expecting for the ground; I was higher up. I suddenly swing from the branch, falling on my butt roughly.  
I again, grimace to the similar trees and struggle up to my feet. _Perfect_

Heading for my house, I notice something very odd about my surroundings...wait! That's it, _my surroundings._ I can see them! I can see, I couldn't believe it. I have actually sight. I rub my eyes, too stunned to breathe. I could barely even move. Surprise, shock, confusion, happiness; a mixture of emotions I rarely feel!

My heart spedup as I thought carefully about what's happened to me. Everything was happening so quickly, **too** quickly.  
Holding my chest, I try to slow the beating in my ears, _A dream?,_ I wondered. It has to be, if it was a dream then I would be able to see everything, not just the outlines of objects. I could only see the out linings of trees and their leafs, and the birds singing above me in the clouds, high in the sky...

I continue to gasp uncontrollably as I studied my surroundings, you could say I could see with my body, mostly. Only if the object moves, but the creatures on the tree sends the vibrations through the tree, so I could see the shape the outlines make. It's almost like an upgraded version of human vision, but yet, a lesser version. No color, not very vivid, the details were pretty blurry, but nothing I couldn't handle. This vision had it's pros's and con's, but more pros's. It was almost like when you invert the colors in a picture. Something similar to that.

I look at the tree that I just woke from, sadly. I place my pale hand on the tree's stump and admired the little details, bring my face closer to do so. I could feel a spasm of happiness and excitement run through my body. I felt the hairs on my arms stand up. Until something enters your ears...

I sharply twirl around and let my updated eyes probe the area from where the noise came from. I squint, trying to define the noses, a heart beat, foot steps, and even breathing. My ears twitch, as a pulse of adrenaline shoots throughout my veins in my stressed body. My reaction is shocking; my body swiftly jumps into a tall tree, only I went up three stories high. I hook my knees around one stiff branch and cover myself with leaves. I say in that position, frozen with fear.

I arched my face down and saw one figure, the person looked up at me, meeting my eyes, then they suddenly disappear. I blink in confusion as I hear something familiar, **Jutsu**. I felt something hastily moving towards me. I moved back, out of the way of the objects that were thrown towards myself, but one hit. In my shoulder.

I felt the pain spread through out my body. Like I've been poisoned. I was so confused.

_What's going on, what hit me? What is this pain?_ The questions ran around my head like a stampede of wild animals. I scream in shock, the high pitch piercing sound, scaring the birds from the trees around me. The blood drips down my arm onto the tree's branch. Slowly trickling from the branch to the leaves, leaving a acute scent in the air. I felt dizzy, and weary; slowly losing control of my body. Panic settled in. I released my knees for the branch, dropping from the tree. My long hair whipped around my shoulders and face. I could feel the leaves brushing roughly against my arms and legs. I moved my hands over my face, curling my legs into my chest and waited for the impact...but it never came.  
I fell into arms. Warm, strong arms. Someone caught me. I slowly moved my face away from my hands and looked at the individual that caught me. My vision was so blurry, I couldn't get good details from the face. I watched as the darkness overcame my vision. I felt my body becoming weaker. I ignored the pain in my chest and throat, and managed to whisper in an uneven voice:  
"_Help me_."

* * *

I eventually come to, with a heart beat and steady breathing. I threw my body up with much effort and pain jolted through my shoulder, I frantically looked around. My body was heavy, and I was very weak. There were tubes connected to my arms, preventing me from much movement. I felt lightheaded, and with the room spinning every time I tried to move. I struggle to remember what happened before I got here, or how I got here. I could only remember falling from a tree and into someone's arms...I brought my arms around my body for warmth but as I moved my right arm, pain instantly shoots in my right shoulder again. I flinch as I whimper quietly, trying to ignore the pain overcoming my limp shoulder. While I was holding my shoulder, I notice my uniform's sleeve has been ripped off. I arched my left eyebrow and felt the fabric on my shoulder.  
_Bandages...?_ I pondered.

"Must have been serious wounds..." my voice was a soft whisper. My ears twitch again as I realize the sounds around myself. I listen carefully to pick out the noises.  
Indeed, there were plenty. Foot steps, voices from an intercom, typing, and this one annoying beeping. The beeping was the closest. Also scents dances around my nose in the room. Medicine, blood, plastic, etc. Well of course, I was in a hospital room.  
"Who brought me here though," I asked myself aloud with a dry throat. I started to remove the blankets over myself but the door quickly opened, I jumped at the sound.  
"You're awake..." said a voice of a young male, followed with a _flick_ of the door shutting.  
"Uhm, surely I would have woken up sometime." I started, arching an eye brow in confusion. I continued, now very curious.  
"Who am I speaking to?" I asked.  
"That's not important, I have a question for you first." The individual started.  
"No, I asked the question first, haven't you ever heard of ladies first anyway?" I growled.  
"Does it look like I care?" he spit back.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I would have thought you noticed that **I'm blind**!" I hissed, then continued.  
"You could be Sasuke Uchiha with that poor attitude." Actually, that was a little insult I say to people who are jerks and have stuck up attitudes. It shows how much of a fan I am of _Naruto_.

I waited for a comeback, but there was a short silence.  
"How do you know my name?" His voice popped up again. I paused at his words.  
"Excuse me?" I asked raising one of my eye brows.  
"I _am _Uchiha Sasuke." he stated simply and very slowly.  
I felt my body suddenly shiver as the words dripped from his mouth.  
However, as the words sunk in, they kept becoming more humours. He must be a child here. One of the mental ones possibly? The giggles and uncontrolling laughter where a bit too much, I lost it. I fell to my side on the cushioned bed, pressing my face into the pillow.  
"You cannot be _Sasuke Uchiha_. That's a nice trick though, you play him well." I snorted, my lips curling up into a smile.  
He whispered something I didn't catch, then he began to laugh at himself. I growled, apparently frustrated. I laid back in my bed again.

"No, my friend. Sasuke Uchiha isn't real." I breathed, now more casual.  
He hesitated, supposedly glaring at me. "No, I'm standing right here." he spoke, grounding his teeth.  
_Okay, I'm in a room with a mental teenager. This is very odd dream. Or maybe, I'm having a dream within a dream? I have to wake up. Right now, Maxi. I hope he's okay. But, this seems so real. The pain, the smells, the sounds. It can't be a dream, its more like a nightmare really. Sasuke Uchihais in it!_ I held my head with my pale hands, trying to stop the room from spinning.  
"Okay fine. We can play that game,_ Sasuke_; but I still don't know how I got here, do you know how I got here?" I whispered, ignoring his statement.  
He shook it head and leaned against the wall. "First, Let me say something.."  
"One: You're defiantly not from here, with those clothes. Am I right?" he flipped his hand to his high callor. I tensed up, he took that as a yes.  
"Mhm. Now secondly, from the way you say my name, is not correct. It's _Uchiha_ Sasuke. I think you are saying my name the way the English do." he glared at me icily, I could feel his dead eyes freezing my skin.  
"Mm, I'm not in Charlotte anymore." I rubbed my temples.  
I laughed at myself mentally, that saying reminded me of the movie, _The wizard of OZ,_ when Dorothy comes out of the house after the storm. And she doesn't know how she got there. After she figures that she isn't home, she says that line...

"Wait, where's the person that brought me here?" I asked bewildered.  
"I did.." he answered coldly as he looked away. I choked.  
"Y-you did?" _Unbelievable!_ He was the one who caught me? "I suppose...I should thank you..." I flinched at my own words.  
He just stared at me with a blank face and shrugged.  
"Such a Baka."(Baka: fool) he told himself. I faced him automatically.  
"Oh come on, baka? Look, you don't know anything _baka_," I said slowly, "You're rude, cold, mean and have **no **manners. I guess you're so self absorbed. And you're very stuck up! You seriously need to get you damn head out of your ass!" I fumed, then continued.  
"You're so rude towards that pink hair girl anyways." I hesitated. "Whats her name again? Oh, Sakura? Damn and that Ino girl too. But, hey, I don't like her that much either. They're a bit to stuck up too. And Sakura, she's a wimp." I trailed off. Something normal for me to do, it's a long habbit I've developed over many years.  
"How to you know Saukra and Ino?" he asked, completely ignoring what I just rambled about.  
"Yeah in my worl-" I stopped yourself, shifting my now dark eyes.  
"I just know you and them, okay?" I said facing out the window.  
"You're very odd, and your eyes-" he began.  
"Ugh, didn't I tell you? I'm blind. I was born with eyes that are silver and they're similar to Neji and Hinata's! I can see you but not colors, just the little details of objects and figures. For example, I see the out lining of you, but not your color's of your eyes, clothes, hair, etc. However, I can see how many kunais you have in your holders. I guess I also see you move, I see through vibrations from movement." I was talking to much again.  
"How do you know Neji and Hinata?" he asked, he caught my eyes and held the gaze. I let out an annoyed sigh again. I wanted out of here. Right now.  
I pulled the blankets off of my body and gingerly pulled the cords from my body. I quickly threw my legs off the bed after I was free from the tubes and jumped down. The pain had nearly subsided by now, but I was still very weak, I fell over. Although, someone gripped my forearm.  
"Ah..." I paused before I glanced up from my forearm to whoever caught me.  
"Don't fall, I don't need to catch you. It's like catching rain. Pointless." He grumbled.  
"Thanks Sasuke." I murmured as he released my arm from his hard grip.  
_He's different in my dreams, this it very odd..._ I pondered as I paced to the door, ignoring his gaze.  
"_Uchiha Sasuke_," he corrected me as he stared at my back. I growled and turned back to him.  
"Look Uchiha." I spat. "You helped me and I said my thank you's, so you may leave now." I said facing him. He laughed as he pushed passed me.  
"Hm?" he ignored me again, only his eyes were confused.  
"Ugh! Do you ever stop asking questions?" I flexed my fingers and turned towards the door again, passing Sasuke.  
"I didn't ask anything," he protested soothly. I raised my hand and looked over my shoulder; changing the subject.  
"Do you know where Naruto is? I may ask him to go eat with me..."  
I laughed softly to myself, I was starting to plain some games I could began with him as soon as I get out of this hospital. We'll have to much fun, the pranks we'll pull, the trouble we'll cause...

"He eats more than a whale. You shouldn't pay." he jammed his hands into his pant pockets.  
"Yeah, thanks for the notice." I told him as I opened the door, of course; with him following me.

As he gawked at me, I jumped down the stairs and turned the corner swiftly. Casually, I paced slowly down the hallway, nothing seemed any different, from the way the book described _Naruto's_ world. Yes, I especially got brail Naruto Mangas, for me. My mother got it for me just a few weeks after I started to crave for Naruto. When I was a _'newb'_.

Without even blinking, I bumping into someone. And it hurt, my forehead will be sore later on. While rubbing my forehead, I stepped back and gazed up. Facing the out lining of Kakashi, I recognized him from his unique hair style.  
"Oh. Sumimasen Kakashi-sama." (Sumimasen: I'm Sorry) I mumbled to him, feeling completely stupid saying that honorific. I usually say that to my good friend that is almost like an older brother to me. I call him onee-sama. But, I must give thanks to Uchiha, or I would've been disrespecting Kakashi-sama. Him and I love to speak, well try to speak Japanese. Although, all of this Japanese language is very confusing to me.  
"It's just fine." he smiled under his mask politely. Thank goodness he didn't mind me calling him by this first name.

After bowing slightly to him in respect, I continued walking until he grabbed my forearm, glancing up and down at me. He was studying me?  
"Do I know you? Because you seem to know me." he mumbled.  
"Err, I'm new? And yes Kakashi-sama, you're the Copy Ninja." I answered him politely.  
"Hm, okay then. What's wrong with your eyes?" he continued to ask questions.  
I hesitated before I answered. He may take pity on me and I never liked it, no I didn't nothing about it but I never liked it. "I'm blind, Kakashi-sama."  
"Oh, no wonder you're not a ninja yet. Forgive me." he murmured. At least it wasn't pity.  
"No need, you shouldn't be so polite." I twitched. I was becoming more confused by Japan's ways. Why would he ask for forgiveness?

"Where are you in the ninja training? The basics, or are you about to graduate?" he asked, which surprised me, that wasn't like Kakashi-sama, I would've thought he could careless.  
"I don't really know..."  
"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.  
"Ay-..Kin Aya Kakashi-sama." I replied.  
_I wonder if becoming a ninja will be difficult. I'm lazy, but I wouldn't mind it. I mean, I don't know how I got here, although this is a dream. Maybe if I learn more Jutsus, or I could just have fun. I might stumble upon something and fine some answers..._  
I thought quickly about this.  
_Just maybe this is a dream or this could be real. Nevertheless, how could an animated television show be real? How did you get here?_ So many questions I needed answered. But, obviously, they weren't going to be answered to soon. I snapped back to reality as I made up my mind.  
"Uhm, Kakashi-sama..." I began.  
"Yes?" he still was gazing at my eyes.  
"Can I really become a ninja faster, can you help me in any way?" I asked him with a hopeful voice.  
"Well, we would have to discuss that with the Hokage. What are some Jutsus you know? Techniques?" he said turning away from me and paced towards the door. I thought only he could be my ticket to becoming a ninja quicker, but _noo_, the Hokage has to help. He's going to be an ass and make me start from the beginning.  
"I know very little about ninja skills or the techniques." _I breathed, irritated. Yeah, I'll have to start from the beginning._  
"Then this will be a hard then. You might have to go to the Academy, with the other kids" he started.  
"With the _younger_ kids," I corrected him angrily, then I continued.  
"I know you well enough for you to teach me Kakashi-sama. At least get someone else too, someone with a high intelligence, a special Jonin! A private sensei," I pleaded. I knew a bit of the Japanese language. Not much, just hello, good-bye; I'm sorry. Also the suffixes. Nothing to exquisite, but luckily in this dream they spoke English.  
"Calm down. Since you're older you'll learn the basics faster, then you'll get out of the Academy and be with the others your age." he told me, trying to calm me down.  
"Fine. But I'm going to wear a bag over my head if I have to go." I growled, being childish like always.

After that, Kakashi-sama and I started to the Hokages office. Only, many times we had to stop. He told me he had to "talk" with a few nurses. I still followed behind him though, and when he seemed to be done with his chatting, I calmed down.  
But, I noticed someone following us. They went every way you went. Each hall, through each door. And when Kakashi-sama stopped to chat with someone, the person would also stop. I looked back, but not giving away that I knew that Kakashi-sama and I were being followed. Luckly, I saw the shadow of the being. Swiftly, I gripped four kunais from Kakashi-sama'spouch. I didn't wait to see Kakashi-sama's reaction. I turned, and threw them at the intruder.  
They were easily hit in the leg, but only leaving a small cut. They caught the second one, and the other two missed.

"Stop following us." I snapped. I stared at the figure and then heard Kakashi's voice."Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"_Uchiha Sasuke_?" I repeated, sounding more surprised than Kakashi.

Kakashi-sama stared at Sasuke and then at me.  
"You two met?" he asked, looking at me now.  
"I wish we didn't." I growled and went over to pick up Kakashi's weapons. Kakashi stared at the Kunais in my hands before he took them. I glanced back at Sasuke, then looked up at Kakashi and followed his gaze.  
"That happened so fast, was it me or did time fast forward?" I asked myself aloud, surprised at my speed. Kakashi smiled and looked back at Sasuke. I did also.  
"Why were you following us, Uchiha?" I hissed.  
"I just wanted to know what would happen to you. Would you make a complete fool of yourself and get kicked out of the village? Or would you just end up dead like road kill. That was my question, and so I had to answer it." He walked up to Kakashi and gave him the last Kunais. Kakashi took them and quickly changed the subject.  
"You're very quick with your hands, as if you were used to working with such speed. Didn't you say you didn't know much about Ninja Skills, or techniques?" He asked me again, I answered him with a simple nod.  
"Then, I think you might be a fine ninja. Wouldn't really be surprised if The Hokage likes you." He smiled warmly. I looked back at him again, smiled.

"Yeah, Sasuke is coming too." he said aloud before he started to walk again.  
"I will need him soon." I narrowed my eyes and glared at Sasuke.  
"Why Kakashi-sama?" Sasuke stared confused at Kakashi and linked his eyes with mine.  
"Reasons that you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

I had an irritation in my mouth, has been bothering me since I woke up in the hospital. I kept biting my lip a lot. I'm surprised I wasn't bleeding.  
I moved my index finger to my teeth in my mouth and my finger was poked. Automatically, I jerked back my hand and stared at the outline of liquid dripping from my finger.  
"Blood?" I asked aloud.  
"Oh fangs!" My eyes were wide with excitement. I could also feel another pair of eyes on me, and I knew whose. I looked over to him and glared.  
"Yes?" I hissed at Sasuke.  
"Hn," he scoffed and continued to pace behind me.  
"You have claws too." He pointed out. I twitched and exhaled.  
"Thanks for the notice." I looked down at my nails. How could I miss them, they're so much longer. And a bit thicker. The coloring in them is lighter also. I hope I haven't poked anyone without noticing...

"At least you have a weapon, you may be able to beat a little kid in the Academy now. If you're strong enough, though." He stared at me blankly.  
"Ha, I bet I'm stronger than you, you bastard!" I protested angrily.  
"Bite me," he told me. I smirked wickedly.  
"Don't mind if I do..." I slapped my palm to his neck and threw him to the ground, along with me. I growled and licked my fangs.

"_KIDS_!"  
I sharply turn my head, looking towards the source of the interruption, which was Kakashi.  
"Yes Kakashi-sama?" I asked glaring at him now, right now, my anger has the control.  
"Don't touch him, Sasuke don't touch her. You both be respectful to one another." he ordered firmly. I looked back at Sasuke, meeting Uchiha's eyes. I got off of him and brushed myself off. His burning into mine, we glared at each other until we all got to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi quickly knocked on the enormous, wooden door. I could smell the smoke from the Hokage's pipe. It was disgusting.  
"Come in." I hear the door slide open and foot steps walking it, including mine. I was the last one to enter the room, the smoke was the reason why. I sniffed the air, then wrinkling my nose. I clear my throat and walk to the back of the room, behind Kakashi-sama and Uchiha.  
Kakashi started a quiet conversation with the Hokage, I didn't really pay attention. I glared at the back of Uchiha's head instead, he twitched and looked back slowly.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out what I'm staring at." My lips curved into a taunting smirk.  
"How're you doing so far?" he growled, not enjoying the joke. I was surprised he went on with it.  
"Oh, no too good. So far, the thing looks like an _**it**_. I don't know if it's a female or male. And really, I don't think it has a neck. It want's to hide it with a weird looking piece of cloth I think. It might even have two heads, and the skin color is od-" I was interrupted again, I wasn't even close to finishing with his insults.

"Hokage, this young girl would like to become a ninja, but she doesn't know very much about ninja skills, or the training," Kakashi started, the old man at the large desk only looking at Kakashi.  
"Then Kakashi, let me see the girl you're speaking of." he ordered with his humble, husky voice.

Kakashi stepped aside and pushed me into view, in front of the desk.  
The Hokage looked straight to my neck, then at the gaze of my eyes. I wrinkled my nose and held my breath. It was too strong to my now very sensitive nose. My eyes watered from the smoke.

"Hmm." The Hokage placed his pipe in his mouth again, then put it away. Apparently he saw my signs of discomfort. He placed his old, large hands on the desk and sighed.  
"Well, I don't see why not. I sense a great amount of chakra and power from her fragile body. It's almost as if she is a great demon. Similar to Naruto. A JincHûriki, if I remember correctly." he glanced back over at Kakashi.

"Fragile body?" I growled, even though I was small, I took that as an insult.  
The Hokage continued. "Child, how did you get to the Hidden village of the leaves?" he wrapped his fingers around his chin, waiting for an answer.

"Hokage-sama, I just transferred down to the Hidden Village of leaves. but on the way, my guides was murdered, but I had to fight them off. I lost my clothes and other belongings. I had to make my way here on my own. I had to walk another five days, and I didn't dare to sleep. I was afraid the ninja's would come back. In my opinion, it was a level A rank mission." I lied, and then continued.

"I don't know how to make clones or even how fight. I don't even know the hand signs, I'll be a poor excuse to be a ninja if I don't get the proper tutor!" I explained. He looked down at his papers again. I tapped my foot, only becoming more frustrated.

"I guess you want to be taught by a high ranked ninja then? You surely do have a great amount of chakra as I said before, and Kakashi told me about the little event, when you threw the Kunais at Uchiha over there." The Hokage looked around the room while holding a few papers.

"Uhm, why not Uchiha Sasuke? He's one of our best, and you two have already met. You can live with him too; I don't suppose anyone would have enough time to let you move in, as a new roommate. And Uchiha lives with himself, so it won't be a problem at all." He paused. "It makes things a lot better that you two have met already." He repeated, he seemed pretty happy that things where going well. I on the other hand, felt your anger build up because things were most definitely weren't going smoothly.

"Look Hokage-sama, I know there are other open rooms I can stay in. I don't even think I'll be here too long. I'm only here to get some information really. What about Naruto, he should have an open room. And he lives with himself." I asked, obviously frustrated.

"Child, I really don't need to hear his name, I just recently got finished with cleaning up this mess. Sasuke will be fine." he said frimly. His casual expression never shifted even though a eleven year old _ichild/i_ was trying, poorly, to reason with him.

"Hokage-sama, please, I don't necessarily compromise too well with him. Let alone stand his own scent." He raised an eye brow at that, but I continued. "Only if you would see this through my prospective. It would most definitely change your mind Hokage-sama," I inhaled and shot Sasuke an icy death glare, trying to tell him to help me. Sasuke spoke up, finally reasoning with him.

"Hokage-Sama, I think that's not a very bright idea. She would be better off in another place." he said politely, however, his lingering eyes locked on the Hokage.

"Uchiha," I hissed.

"No," Hokage disagreed slowly.  
"Hokage-sama, please just give this a few minutes to think this over, please, this isn't going to help you in any way..." I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

"It would get you two out of my office, now Hatake, please." he grumbled, his voice was craking.  
I couldn't control my anger any longer, it started to spill out. I wouldn't let some man let my nightmare come true, all of hell will escape. And I would be hell.

I cracked my knuckles, ready to jump over the desk to The Hokage, but instantly, Kakashi gripped me by my collar. I looked back at him surprised, he shook his head in disapproval. I let out an annoyed sigh, but I were more pissed or frustrated.

"Stupid old man, such an ass." I continued to curse under my breath. He ruined my day.  
I flashed my eyes over to Sasuke. He linked his eyes with yours, I mouthed to him: _Thanks for helping. _I could tell he was going to reply to that but his was interrupted.

"Before you leave, may I know your name?" the Hokage asked. I tore my eyes from Uchiha's, and glanced back at the Hokage's outline.

"Kin Aya." I told him as I crossed my arms against my chest, flashing my eyes back to Uchiha.

"Aya, you will be taught by Uchiha Sasuke. He will teach you the basics; throwing kunais, hand signs, Etc. Just the beginning of the Ninja skills. And of course, you will be staying with him. I hope to see you around." he paused to look over at Sasuke. "Good luck at teaching the blind." he waved and turned towards the town. I hissed at him and called after him.

"Hatake-sama, you get back here!" I snarled. He ignored me, but he disappeared in the crowd waving at Sasuke and I.

"It's is my worst nightmare, and it's coming true." I whimpered and shook my head.  
"Not like I can do anything about it." Sasuke mumbled.  
"Yes, you could have. But you didn't, you refused to even **try** to reason with the Hokage!" I told in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"Just follow me if you want some place to stay," he murmured, I could hear the amusement twisted in his voice, he was enjoying my pain!  
He turned towards a street and began walking. I again, let out an annoyed sigh and follow after him unwillingly.

I continue to pace behind Uchiha and I watched as he slid the door open to his home. Through the door there was an outlining of huge kitchen. Neat, plain, but it looked good. It was warm and nice, the feeling was welcoming.  
"This is _your_ place?" I rubbed my eyes, to see if I wasn't daydreaming.  
"Mhm," was all he said at the moment.

"You will have the guest room," He pointed out. "Down that hallway and on the left. Mine is on the right to yours. Do not go in the one to your left." he told me. I nodded, taking in my surroundings. It was a really nice place, but it was Uchiha's place.

"Okay, I'm going out then." I breathed while turning around, towards the door again.

"Hmm." he moaned, walking towards the back. Probably going to train.

"I love you too." I said sarcastically while sliding the door shut behind me. I walked outside and looked around, again taking in my surroundings. This world is perfect. It's asking more physcial tasks than my world but I can manage. Somehow...

I started towards the sound of a water fall behind his house. Hopefully he won't see me while I go explore, I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't care.  
I arrived at a lake and waterfall, I also found a meadow near. It was peaceful and quiet, I could sleep easily there.

"Well, I think Uchiha doesn't want me there so I'll give him one more night alone." I mumbled while walking towards a grassy spot to laid down.  
I watched the remaining clouds pass by, and pick out the stars that were slowly coming into view. After I counted up to one hundred and sixty-four stars, I fell asleep.

Uh, I have a horrible feeling about this..


End file.
